Forgiveness
by averygirl
Summary: A Nadine and Nikolas "second chance" story.
1. Chapter 1, 2, 3

**Chapter 1**

_**Fall 2014**_

_Dear Nadine,_

_I'll keep this note short and sweet unlike the others which were long missives full of tales of my agony and woe… Anyway, I am up for parole in two weeks. I am hoping you are willing to come to Pentonville and speak on my behalf. You and Patrick are the only ones who ever gave a damn about me and he's so busy with his new daughter … Well, I don't want to bother him or get his hopes up. So please, if you can, come to New York on November 3rd and speak up for me. Tell the parole board how wonderful, charming and amazing I am *snicker snicker* If you do this, I will know you're an angel for sure. And I'll owe you one big favor someday, as if I don't owe you enough. Just think about it okay? I know it's a lot to ask but I need you and believe me it's not easy to admit I need anyone._

_Thank you for all you've done -_  
_Your friend in an orange jumpsuit,_  
_Matt Hunter_

XoXoXo

Nadine folded up the letter that she had read at least twenty times over in just the past hour. She had long since learned every word of it by heart.

The pilot announced over the intercom that they would be landing in Port Charles in fifteen minutes. She snapped her seatbelt on and tucked the letter inside the pocket of her woolen jacket. Her little feet tapped nervously on the floor as the plane began its descent. She wasn't scared of crashing or anything; she was just intimidated by the idea of being back on New York soil. She had vowed once that she would never come back there but when she'd read Matt's plea, she had had no choice. They had been corresponding for nearly two years now and he was a great friend. She would not let him down for anything.

The plane was soon grounded and everyone with her in coach seating raced for the exit. She hesitated a long moment, until she was the last passenger there. She received a questioning smile from a male flight attendant and then slinging her bulky overnight bag over her shoulder, she walked out of the plane and down the jet way.

The airport was bustling at this time on a weekday afternoon. She had to force her tiny body between a group of people and immediately headed for the entrance of the huge building. She didn't have any baggage to collect since she was not planning on staying for longer than a day, or two – at most.

She reached the curb and looked around for a spare taxi. She spotted one finally and hailed it over. The driver began pulling around towards her. But before they reached her, a huge black limo had pulled into the open space.

"How rude," Nadine said, crossing her arms. She wanted to kick the limo's shiny silver hubcaps but resisted. She instead turned on her heel. She started to move away when she heard the limo's rear door open. She decided she would indeed give the limo rider a piece of her mind so she swung back around right in time to see none other than Nikolas Cassadine emerging from the back seat – and looking all too damn handsome.

Her heart started slamming against her rib cage right away and she hoped to God that the shock, anger and even pleasure at seeing him, did not show on her face.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Nadine watched Nikolas edge closer to her and for a moment she was like a deer caught in the headlights, frozen in place, lost in the depths of his chocolaty brown eyes. Oh how she had loved those eyes…

She shook her head to clear her thoughts and instinctively moved backwards. She should actually run from him. She should turn around and sprint in the other direction as fast as her skinny legs would take her. It was dangerous to be in the same vicinity with Prince Cassadine. Dangerous for her heart. And her libido too. Dammit … the way he filled out that dark blue dress shirt…

She cleared her throat and affected a glare. "You're a very rude person," she said. She then looked away in time to spot what should have been her taxi, barreling in the opposite direction. A sexy redhead gave her a smirk from its rear window. "Cab thief!" Nadine screamed. She wanted to hit that smirky bitch but she would settle for smacking Nikolas.

"Look at what you did!" Nadine spat at him. "That was the only available cab around!" She sniffed and muttered under her breath, "It's harder to find one tonight than a kangaroo in Kentucky."

She keenly felt the heat of Nikolas's gaze on her and she bristled. "What are you staring at? You haven't said one darn word yet! Cat got your tongue?"

"I apologize," Nikolas said. "I just can't believe you're here. I didn't ever think –"

"That you'd see me again?" Nadine crossed her arms. "Yeah well, I wasn't intending for this to happen either. But I have a friend and –"

He interrupted her. "What friend?"

Nadine narrowed her cornflower blue eyes at him. "I don't believe that is any of your business. If you'll excuse me, I have to locate a taxi and _now!_"

"I can take you wherever you need to go," Nikolas offered and she felt her stomach flutter in response. Damn that feeling! But she just shook her head and stepped into the street, pretending not to hear him.

"Nadine –"

"Go away, Nikolas! Go find another damsel to rescue," she finally answered him. She was halfway across the street when a black sedan was suddenly and very quickly veering around the corner, speeding in her direction. She was a deer in the headlights again but this time was frozen not just in shock, but in fear too. As the car beared down on her, she finally realized what was about to happen and heaved herself forward as quickly as she could. Her head was immediately careening towards the cement.

Her eyes closed and in that moment she expected severe pain. She expected agony really from slamming that forcefully into the pavement. She would sustain a subdural hematoma at the very least. _Oh of all the times for her inner nurse to speak…_

She felt herself make a surprisingly gentle landing though. She didn't slam her head on the ground but rather into the cradle of someone's … Wait, someone's _neck!_

_Oh god,_ she thought, as she opened her eyes and pulled back to look into the face of her rescuer. Nikolas had broken her fall. She was sandwiched to his chest as they lay sprawled on the curb. His legs were between hers and she was virtually straddling him, jean-clad ass in the air.

"Are you alright?" Nikolas asked once she had broken the intense gaze they were sharing.

"No, no I am not alright!" Nadine snapped. "I could have –"

"Been killed! I know. What were you thinking?"

"Yeah I could have been run over but it's almost preferable to – to this!" She huffed as she disentangled herself from his embrace. Her whole body tingled. She ended up sitting on the curb. That's when she spotted her carry-on bag. It had not fared half as well as she had. In fact, it had taken the full brunt of this debacle. Her bag had been torn asunder, her clothes shredded along with it. All that remained intact it seemed was a tiny pair of black panties. She grabbed for them as she heard Nikolas chuckle under his breath.

_What a bastard!_ She glared at him as she stuffed them into her back pocket. "This is your fault, you know!" She accused.

"My fault? You're the one who walked out into the direct path of an oncoming car!"

"And why did I do that? Oh yes, to get away from you!" She returned.

"Oh you find me that repulsive huh?"

"No. I mean, yes. Definitely." She sighed. She was mangling everything here. She turned away to look at her watch. It was not broken thankfully but she did see that it was going on three p.m. She was supposed to be at Pentonville twenty minutes before the hearing which began in less than forty minutes. She had been planning to change into one of the bathrooms there too, but now her tailored, cream-colored pantsuit was completely demolished. She threw up her hands then and howled like a scorned alley cat.

Nikolas stood up and held out his hand to her. "Let me take you where you need to go."

"I would rather die than go anywhere with you, Nikolas," Nadine bit out. She swallowed down the anger and passion inside of her. "But-"

"But?"

"But I have to be at the state prison really soon and I need transportation. However, I do insist on sitting in the front seat with – Wait, is that Alfred?" She saw the elderly man standing by the limo, watching her anxiously, as if he half-expected her to purposefully hurl herself in front of another coming car.

"Alfred, it is," Nikolas said. "Come on. He and I will get you to the prison where you are meeting … a boyfriend?"

"Yes," Nadine said and blushed. It was true though. In a way. Matt Hunter was a boy and he was a friend. Boyfriend worked and she owed Nikolas nothing, certainly not an explanation.

A look – one she couldn't read – briefly flitted across Nikola's impossibly handsome face but then was gone and he was smiling. "Odd company you're keeping these days, Nurse Crowell."

"Yeah - yeah and you're the … oddest," she said lamely. He was discombobulating her big time.

Nikolas offered her his hand again but she shook her head resolutely. "No thank you!" She pulled herself to her feet and grabbed for her tattered belongings. Nikolas helped her gather them, including a shredded pink bra. She yanked it from his hand as quickly as she could - tempted to smack him once again but resisting.

She looked at him looking at her and offered him a petulant look.

"Ugh!" She gritted her teeth and then hurried ahead.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Nadine offered Alfred a brief yet bone-crushing hug. She then tried to hop into the passenger seat but to Nikolas's delight, Alfred insisted on directing her to the cab of the limo. The elderly man opened the door for her and stepped back to allow her to climb in. She felt the gazes of two curious men on her and stumbled a bit under the heat of their looks. She blushed furiously as Nikolas quickly grabbed for her before she could hit the ground - again.

Nadine's cornflower blue eyes filled with fire. "I can do this," she snapped. "I don't need you to suddenly be all … Princely." She then dove inside the limo before she could change her mind. She took the seat furthest from the door and Nikolas. He slid opposite her and they stared at each other for a long moment before she had to turn away.

Nikolas finally rapped on the glass. "Alfred, we're going to Pentonville." Did Nadine detect a note of humor in his voice? She turned to look at Alfred and his eyes were sparkling with laughter as well.

"What is so funny?" Nadine asked. "You've never seen a woman on a mission before?"

The engine began to rumble to life and soon they were pulling into afternoon traffic. Nikolas smiled wider and she realized that she had missed that begrudging, sexy smile. She had _dreamt_ about that smile.

No, no she wouldn't go there.

"It's just odd, that's all," Nikolas said. "A woman like you … going there of all places."

"A woman like me," Nadine scoffed. "I'm the kind of woman who values friendships – relationships, period," she said. She knew she sounded bitter and she mentally kicked herself. Nikolas should not be able to evoke any feelings in her – none at all. But ever since she'd seen him standing there on the sidewalk… Well, she had felt anything but emotionless.

Nikolas tapped his fingers on the door handle and seemed not to be able to meet her eyes for a long moment. "I know you do." He finally looked at her again and his gaze seared her soul. "And that's what makes you such a good, admirable person."

Nadine sighed and said nothing. She looked at her watch. She had less than an hour to get to Pentonville to speak with the review board. She was going to have to change into her dress in the public bathroom there so she'd look somewhat presentable.

"Wait!" She screeched. "My dress. Did it – did it make it?" She grabbed for her small carry-on bag and hurriedly pawed through what remained of it. Her eyes went wide. "Oh crap!"

"What?" Nikolas asked.

"My dress, Nikolas, my dress! It's back there on the ground somewhere, in front of the airport. We've got to turn around but –"

"It's probably demolished," Nikolas put in.

"Gee, thanks for your helpful observation," Nadine said. She looked at her watch again. "Forty-five minutes. Oh god. How can I just walk in there and stand up in front of a review board looking like – like something the local alley cat dragged in?" She tapped her foot anxiously. "My friend's whole future depends on me and if I mess this up for him, I'll never forgive myself. Never, ever."

"Nadine, calm down. You're hyperventilating."

"Am I?" Nadine asked. She noticed now that her heart was racing and her throat felt like it was closing up. "I am!" She gasped out. "But I need a dress and I need one now or I'm going to ruin Matt's chances of freedom for sure."

"Matt, hmm," Nikolas murmured. He then leaned over and tapped on the glass. The partition slid open and Nikolas whispered something to Alfred. "What – what are you saying?" Nadine demanded. She couldn't hear over the panicked thrumming of her heartbeat in her ears.

"Just calm down," Nikolas said right into her ear. She shivered. "I'll help you, alright?"

"You can't help me unless you have a dress hidden underneath your suit," Nadine said. She immediately blushed. "Not that it's my business what you have underneath that suit…" She grabbed her face, covering it with her shaky hands. She could not be mangling things any worse.

"I don't have a dress on," Nikolas said. She sensed he was doing his very best not to chuckle. Sometimes the façade of the brooding man slipped and even he could laugh at the absurdities of life. Though she figured he was laughing at her on the inside. "But Wyndham's is coming right up after the light so we'll get you a dress there and spirit you to Pentonville so you can save your … friend."

Nadine looked at him, feeling a little calmer. The limo shot forward as Alfred floored the engine. Soon they were pulling into the parking lot of the famed department store. She immediately reached for the handle before the car had even pulled to a stop. Nikolas bade her to slow down before she got hurt again but she ignored him.

She jimmied the lock and was sprinting out of limo the moment it reached the curb. As she ran inside, she was aware that she must have looked like a mad woman, blonde hair falling about, eyes wild, huffing and puffing in agitation. But she didn't care.

She ran to the nearest rack and grabbed the first dress she saw – a long, gauzy, purple number. She glanced at the tag and saw that it was in her size and that it cost over three hundred dollars! "Three hundred for this?" She said, snapping it back on the hanger. "Yeah, I don't have that kind of money on hand."

"I do," Nikolas said, appearing at her side.

"Nikolas!" Nadine hissed. "What are you-"

"I want to help."

"No, no don't. You've done quite enough."

"Nadine –"

"No!" They were drawing stares.

Nikolas pointed at the clock. "Yes. And you don't have the luxury of time to keep arguing with me."

Nadine nodded. "Fine, fine. But I'm paying you back every red cent. My Aunt Raylene always said that owing money was like –" She broke off as he shoved the dress into her hand. "Never mind."

"Go change in the dressing room and I'll have the salesgirl ring up the purchase."

"Alright," Nadine said and made a break for it.

XoXoXo

A woman in a sleek black pantsuit approached Nikolas. Her name tag read "Denyse".

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yes I want to buy the dress my friend was wearing plus a pair of matching shoes. You do have matching shoes…?"

Denyse looked at him like he was a walking cash machine and nodded. "Yes, and we have a matching handbag and earrings. Do you want those too?"

"No, just shoes and a dress," Nikolas said. "She would never let me buy her anything else. I know her. Or at least I used to," he mused quietly.

Denyse waved him over to the shoe display. She looked at Nikolas as she held out a velvety shoe from the display. "What size does she wear?"

"Uh …" Nikolas rubbed his cheek. "Small. She has really small, delicate feet." He could picture them so well from the times they had –

He shook his head. "If I had to guess, a six or seven?"

"Let's go with six and a half then."

"Okay," Nikolas agreed.

"Let me just go back into the stock room and grab them." Denyse smiled at him. "Your girlfriend is going to feel just like Cinderella."

"She's not my girlfriend," Nikolas said but he didn't like the way it sounded on his tongue so he sighed. "Just please hurry."

Denyse nodded and rushed off. Just then Nadine came hustling out of the dressing room. Her blonde hair was fixed in a taut chignon atop her head now and she was wearing the dress, looking like a million bucks – at least.

"Nadine-" He started to compliment her but she held up a hand.

"I hate to ask. I mean I really, really hate to ask but could you … The zipper… I need help with it." She blushed furiously.

"Of course."

She turned around and his eyes widened as he saw a slip of her bare, soft, pink skin. He quickly averted his eyes and went to work on the zipper. He tugged it up and hoped he didn't look as flustered as he suddenly felt.

Nadine yanked away just as the salesgirl approached with a pair of high heels in hand. She moved over to Nadine and held them out to her. "Here you go."

"What are these?"

"Shoes," Nikolas piped up with a little grin.

"I know that," Nadine said. "But what-"

"You can't very well go before a review board in tennis shoes, can you?" Nikolas said.

Nadine shook her head. "No, I guess not." She took the shoes and tucked them under her arm. "I'll put them on in the limo. For now, we really need to get going!"

Denyse nodded and hurried up to the counter, slipping behind it and ringing up the purchases. The total came to $699.95. Nadine's eyes bugged out. "I've never paid that much for anything – not even my car."

Nikolas passed Denyse a wad of cash and she smiled widely. She looked at Nadine as she handed Nikolas the receipt. "You better hold onto this one. He's a real prince."

Nadine rolled her eyes. "Oh you have no idea." She then hurried outside with Nikolas following after her.


	2. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

They arrived at Pentonville with a mere five minutes to spare. Nadine started to hop out of the limo but Alfred insisted on holding the door for her and Nikolas insisted on helping her to the curb. His grip was steady and strong as he walked with her to the front gates of the prison.

She had soon tugged free of his grasp. She had to - for her own sanity's sake.

"Nadine," Nikolas said, "I'll be waiting for you when you come out of there."

Nadine immediately balked. "What?! No, no. Hell no," she said. "I can take a cab to my hotel."

"Yes, oh yes."

"Nikolas, don't be such a stubborn ox. I will call a taxi and that's my final word on the matter… Except to say thank you for the dress. I will most certainly pay you back." She started to spin on her heel when Nikolas called after her again.

"I'll be here, like it or not."

"I do _NOT,"_ she screeched and ran for the gates like hell itself was on her heels.

XoXoXo

Nadine's hands shook violently. She worried that she would drop her note cards. She had written out a long speech for Matt's review that she just prayed hit all the right notes without being too rambly.

She was led into a large room with a long table and six chairs assembled. The blinds were drawn but the sunlight offered no warmth. This place was horrible. She had been hooted and hollered at by prisoners as she walked down the long corridor. She felt dirty. She knew without a doubt that Matt did not belong here. If only she could make the review board see the truth about him…

A tall, skinny man with a balding pate rose from his chair as she entered. "You must be –" he looked at the stack of papers before him –"Nadine Cowell."

"That's _Crowell,"_ Nadine said. She blushed. "But feel free to call me whatever you feel is appropriate."

The man muttered under his breath for a moment, no doubt thinking that she was a silly thing. Nadine _felt _silly. Matt's very future hung in the balance. Had he put his faith in the wrong woman?

"No, no, he didn't," Nadine whispered to herself. "You can do this, Nadine." She squared her shoulders and approached the table. "I'm ready when you all are."

The man nodded. "We can begin as soon as the guards bring in Matthew Hunter. Unless you don't want him here…"

"Oh I do," Nadine said. "He's the reason I'm here. He's such a great guy and –"

The man held up a hand. "Save it. We haven't even begun yet."

Nadine smiled nervously, feeling just like a long-tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs. She looked at the others in the room. There was one woman and three other men. They each appeared more stern, serious and unsympathetic than the last.

The opposite door opened and Nadine cracked a smile as Matt was led into the room by two beefy guards. He was hand-cuffed, wearing an orange jumpsuit, but he looked much the same. A little more built maybe. She knew from his letters that he had gone to the gym every day like clockwork. _"As you Southerners would say, it's a dog eat dog world and only the toughest survive inside of here. Plus lifting weights passes the time. And no, I did not get a tear drop tattoo – yet."_

She remembered all of his letters so well. She remembered _him_ so well, period. Leyla Mir (god rest her soul!) used to say that she thought Matt was sweet on Nadine but of course Nadine knew better. He was entirely too smitten with Maxie Jones to notice her that way. He had only liked to give Nadine grief back then because he could. She never had truly minded.

"Nadine," Matt whispered. "Hey."

"Hey you… Can I hug you?" She looked at the panel of officials. "Can I hug him?" 

"No," one said. "You may not."

"Oh, okay… Well shall we start?"

"Yes," one of the men said. "Everyone please sit." Matt was pushed into a chair three down from hers. He and Nadine exchanged smiles and then turned to look at the man who had taken the lead.

_Ready as I'll ever be._

Nadine nodded. "Yes."

The man pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his long, horn-like nose. "Miss Crowell, I understand you want to say something about the prisoner."

"I do." Her hands started to shake again and the note cards with them.

"You may begin."

Nadine nodded and looked once more at Matt before turning to address the review panel. "I came here today – from many miles away – just to speak on the behalf of my friend Dr. Matthew Hunter. I know his medical license was revoked because of what he did –"

"He murdered someone," the woman interjected.

"Uh, yes. I know that very well." Nadine surged on. "I know what Matt did but he's a good man. He's a healer otherwise, a great doctor. I believe in him.

"The Matt I know is charming and kind. He may have lost his way for awhile but I would stake my life on this one thing – _he's changed_. He's not the same person who killed a woman. In self-defense, might I add…. Anyway, he's gotten stronger as a person. He's helped prisoners learn to read in here. That should be well-documented. He even told me in one of his letters that an old cellmate of his got a GED twenty-five years after dropping out of high school. I know Matt helped this man become a better man. Matt has become a better person too. I can assure you of that much. He learned his lesson and I believe he deserves to be a free man. He has two little nieces that he longs to see. I know they will benefit from knowing their uncle as anyone who has been cared for by Matt has.

"He's a good man, a loving man and it would be an utter travesty, a true injustice, to keep him here any longer. He doesn't belong here. He belongs with his family… Please, please free my friend. Thank you," Nadine finished. She stuck her note cards into her purse. She felt emotional and rattled by the whole situation.

Matt sought out her eyes and he mouthed "thank you". She smiled at him even as a tear rolled down her cheek.

XoXoxO

Nadine still felt shaky and emotional as she walked out of the gates sometime later. She had hated to see Matt tethered up like a rabid dog. It broke her heart. She could only hope and pray that her words had done their job. She would know for sure tomorrow after the panel had deliberated and made their ruling.

She looked up to see Nikolas leaning awkwardly against the rear door of the limo. She rolled her eyes. "I thought I told you to scram!" She shouted. Her voice sounded thick and hoarse to her own ears.

"You did but it's getting dark, Nadine. I wouldn't feel right about leaving you out here, of all places, while you waited for a taxi."

"I don't need you to rescue me, Nikolas. I am not one of your damsels in distress. I am strong and –" She broke off. "I'm fine! I'm fine and I don't need you. I never will, ever again."

"Nadine –"

"You heard me," Nadine barked out. To her horror, a fat tear drop suddenly fell down her cheek. The craziness of the day had taken its toll and she was falling apart. She was exhausted too, suddenly weaving on her tiny feet.

Nikolas immediately moved to her side and grabbed her, pulling him against his side. "It's okay. I've got you, okay? I've got you."

Nadine started to sob. So many emotions were coursing through her, so many feelings she couldn't begin to reign in. She felt ashamed but she couldn't help the tears that flowed.

"Seeing Matt… Seeing him tied up like a junkyard dog…" She cried into her hands. She felt Nikolas grip her lightly by the shoulders and steer her to the limo. He gently pushed her inside and then shut the door after him.

She soon felt something soft and warm brush her fingers. Through her tears, she could see that it was a handful of Kleenex. It figured that Nikolas would carry those around. Always ready to save a woman, make them fall head over feet … and then dump them on their ass.

_**FEEDBACK PLEASE!**_


End file.
